High Standards
by PrincessPeach131
Summary: Kel rejected the offer of being a probationary page. Alanna decides to ask Kel to become her standard bearer, and Alanna will teach Kel to fight. AU, and eventually KN. Fluff!
1. To Have a Backbone

Disclaimer: I am not a wealthy woman revered by thousands. Therefore none of this belongs to me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alanna gripped her reins tighter as she galloped across the countryside. Her purple eyes were sparking with anger and her mouth was in one very straight line. She was alone, having stormed out of a meeting moments before. She knew that it was rude and against protocol, but when had that ever stopped her? She had been about to strangle him, and strangling your king was usually frowned upon in Tortall. Therefore she had held her temper to simply screaming at him and stalking out.

Still, she couldn't believe it. How could he? She had been furious when Jonathon had taken Wyldon's side and had decreed that Keladry was to be a **probationary** page. Ugh, she hated that word. All three of them had known that it was unfair, and each had their separate feelings on the proclamation. She was not happy. Not happy at all. And when Jonathon had told her that Keladry of Mindelan had refused his offer… He deserved much more than a frog in his bed. A scorpion might be good enough. She figured that he would notice a bloodthirsty wolf between his sheets…

_Well, at least she has a backbone, _the sensible part of Alanna's mind was thinking. _She won't let these idiotic backwards conservatives walk all over her. She has her pride. I just wish I could help her. I can't allow anyone to quench such a vital, strong spirit. She has to have talent and drive, to have even decided to try to become a page. That Wyldon! He was letting all of it go to waste. Such spirit would be just what the country needs!_

Alanna rode a few more miles, cursing and mumbling under her breath and ignoring the strange looks that she received. Her manservant Hakuin caught up to her, and after shooting him a deadly glare, she allowed him to ride alongside. Eventually she started the long process of calming down, and during her slow relaxation, a thought occurred to her. Her eyes quickly turned from glaring anger to a direct determined gaze. After a few words to Hakuin, she gently pulled on her reins, wheeled her horse around and headed the opposite direction, galloping to the north.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel was staring gloomily into the river cuddling one of her kittens. No tears leaked down her face, and even her depression would have been hard to spot if any Tortallan was to stumble across her. However, any Yamani would have easily seen her sorrow.

Kel couldn't believe it. They had said that girls were welcome to attempt to become knights. She had been full of high hopes when she sent off that letter to Lord Wyldon. She hadn't expected the reply. The shock was still heavy upon her. _Probationary page? I said I wanted to become a knight, to be just like the boys. But I guess old habits die hard. They're still just as old-fashioned as they used to be. And they didn't even give me a chance! I could have shown them how great women can be. I would have done it. NO matter what they say._

But much as Kel wished she could change their minds, she knew she had no chance. When she returned from the Yamani Islands, she had embraced Tortallan culture with open arms. Here, finally, was a place where she could achieve her dream and become a knight. She had trained hard for this opportunity. And now what? Was it all wasted? Had she worked so hard and come this far for nothing?

Kel mentally reviewed her options. She didn't want to become a lady. She knew that life would bore her, and she couldn't abide by that. She hated dresses and gossip and needed daily exercise.

Her parents had suggested that she return to the Yamani Islands and become a warrior there. She had quickly dismissed the idea. If she decided on pursuing that idea, others would believe that she was running. She would not flee from this so-called shame. She wanted to prove them wrong. She would not run. She would be strong and prove them all wrong.

She also had the option to become a rider. She thought this sounded ok. She would still be able to fight and protect the helpless. And she would have fewer interactions with the king, sexist pig that he was. Still, that would mean waiting many years. What would she do to pass the time? She would not stay captive in her house like a prisoner for 6 long years. And there was nowhere better to go.

It was too late to go to Shang. Shang fighters were trained from birth, or at least childhood. She was about 6 years older than the desired student. Maybe they would take her anyway? Not as a fighter necessarily, but as an assistant. Then she could at least learn something.

Kel rubbed her forehead. She didn't know what to do. Her dream was ruined. She brushed her hair out of her face and was startled to find wetness under her eyes. She shook her head at her silliness and brushed the tears away. Climbing to her feet she started back towards her house.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel was halfway home when she felt herself grabbed and spun around. A dark skinned man stared at her coldly.

"So you're the bitch who wants to become a knight?" he sneered. It wasn't really a question. After staring at her for a few more seconds, he smirked. "We'll put an end to that right now. After I'm done with you, you won't ever want to fight again." He threw himself at her.

Kel was surprised at his sudden animosity. She didn't even know the man! Her Yamani training kicked it, and as the man's fist came at her head, she quickly ducked, and, grabbing his hand, she pulled him over her back. The man landed heavily behind her. She hoped this would be the last of it, but he thrust himself back up, and came at her again. This time she wouldn't let him off easy. As his one hand brushed her eye, her knee went deep into his gut. Pushing the groaning man down, she slid out her belt knife and lightly rested it on the man's throat.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about never wanting to fight again. Or at least not judging a person on their appearances. You're lucky. I'm not going to do anything to damage your appearance. This time." Kel pushed the blade closer into his neck to prove her point, and then got up. She was startled to hear clapping. Suddenly her parents, along with a short woman walked into the little clearing.

Confused, Kel looked from her parents to this strange redhead. She quickly noted the quality clothes, the set mouth, and the purple eyes. She gasped, was this who she thought it was?

The woman grinned. "Keladry. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. That was quite a show you put on right then. You are very talented."

Kel tried to move her mouth. _Lady Alanna? My hero? What is she doing here?_ "I-I-I, thanks my lady. I didn't realize that you were here."

It was her mother that replied. "Alanna wanted to see you fight. You certainly gave poor Hakuin, her servant quite a beating."

Kel moved to apologize, but Alanna waved it off. "He is fine. Keladry, what matters now is the reason that I am here. I was wondering if you were interested in becoming my standard bearer. I could teach you how to fight."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well? How was it? I'm sorry it was short. I guess you could say that this is an experiment. I have a few ideas for a story piling around right now, and I kinda liked this one. But maybe I'm the only one. So, I figured that if I got enough of a pleasant response I would continue. Do you incredible readers want to see more of it? There will be action, adventure, and eventually lots of brushes and fluff with my dear old Meathead. **Please please please review! **Especially if you like it. Cuz if no one tells me it's good, it will not go on. So please review.

Love till next time!


	2. We're Going to Have Fun

Hearty thanks, hugs, and kisses to: HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy (thanks for the nit-picking, but I'm way too lazy to change it. Good point though!), Wingedrider, Rockin Chick, Stormy Winter (all explained), DarkShadow, Tanydwr (as shown below, I took your advice!), Toni, steelbluechk, lady-of-tormentdeath, Lady Knight 1512, Arcadia (thanks!), elemental-girl (yup, KN!), FanFictionFantom (thank you!), wolfdemonGrl, and Pussin Boots (does P00R mean something…?)!

I will say that I did get a good turnout on the reviews, so I shall continue with this story. **For now.** But, as always, reviews will keep it going, so please don't let them lag! They really encourage me!

Disclaimer: All TPs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel followed as her mother and Alanna chatted their way back to the fief. She was still in shock, and occasionally had to remind herself to close her wide-open mouth. Hakuin stumbled beside her, glancing at her every few minutes. Eventually these veiled glances became very irritating.

Kel stopped dead and faced Hakuin. "What is it?"

He looked surprised, but answered smoothly. "I was just thinking milady. If you can already fight like that, why were you interested in becoming a knight? Seems to me like you don't need much more training."

Kel raised her eyebrows. She knew she was good. She also knew that she could be better. "Are you saying that the I'm better than the Lioness?" She hoped that this was a rhetorical question.

Hakuin proved her suspicions right. "Well, no. The Lioness is amazing."

"Exactly. I can still learn more. And I want to help my country," _though not my king._ "That's why I wanted to become a knight." This last sentence was a little bitter. Old dreams died hard. Especially one that she had had her entire life.

Hakuin had noticed her disappointment. "That hard huh?"

He watched with interest as her face closed over, becoming frustratingly blank. The only betrayal of her emotion was a tight mouth, and he rushed to reassure her.

"Don't worry. I know that this wasn't quite what you had wanted, but working with the Lioness has its perks as well. And you'll be learning from the best."

Kel's face slowly regained emotion, and she gave him a small smile. "Of course."

Hakuin glanced at her quickly, and then put his arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll show them. You will be the next great female warrior no matter what those idiot conservatives in Corus say."

This time the smile Kel bestowed upon him was genuine and happy. "Thanks."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Upon their return to the fief, Kel, Alanna, and her mother and father sat down to discuss the details of Kel's new arrangement.

"So," Alanna started. "If she accepts, I would expect Keladry to care for my belongings. That includes fighting gear and my horse, along with any chores I may assign. In return, I will feed her, clothe her, and fit her with any weapons she needs. And," there Alanna paused and smiled beatifically. "I will teach her to fight." Alanna turned to Kel, her face earnest. "Keladry, I can give you opportunities that no one else can. I know how much you desire this, and I can help you. Will you let me?"

Kel's face was serious. "Lady Alanna I would be honored to."

"Good." Alanna grinned. "I will be happy to have you Keladry of Mindelan."

Kel grimaced. "Lady Alanna, may I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Please, never call me Keladry. My name is Kel." Kel was apprehensive about ordering the lady knight around, it seemed a bit presumptuous, but she could not stand to spend the next years listening to the awful name that her parents gave her.

Her fears were put at rest when Alanna smiled. "Only if you will call me Alanna."

"As you wish Lad- Alanna."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let me take a look at your fighting gear. I'll need to outfit you well, trouble comes quickly and unexpectedly. It is no use asking the bandits to wait to attack until after we run to the nearest town and buy a decent sword. They don't usually listen."

Alanna and Kel left the parents behind to exclaim over the extraordinary turn of events, and proceeded to Kel's room. Alanna determined that Kel had outgrown all of her armor, and needed a new sword, as well as a new horse. However, she pronounced the shield, bow, and spear all excellent, and was about to leave the room when a glint caught her eye.

She turned to the wall and observed the weapon leaning against it. Long, with a shiny blade at one end, it was imposing.

"Kel?"

Kel, who was about to exit the doorway, turned back inside.

"Yes?"

"What is that?" Alanna pointed at the unusual weapon.

"Oh." Kel looked as if she was caught with her hand in the sweets jar. "That's my… naginata. Or glaive, in the Eastern tongue. I brought it back with me from the Yamani Islands."

"Can you- Can you use it?" Alanna was flabbergasted at the thought of anyone using such a formidable and deadly weapon.

"Yes." Kel was had switched her guilty expression to a guarded smile.

"Show me." Alanna, despite her commanding words had a pleading tone in her voice.

Kel took the glaive off the rack and strolled outside, Alanna following in her wake. Once she was sure that she had enough room, she started a simple pattern dance taught to her by her teachers in the Yamani Islands. Her blade whirled faster and faster, until finally it came to a halt. Kel was exhilarated from the movement, but she stopped dead when her eyes rested on Alanna's slightly stunned expression.

"Alanna? Is something wrong?"

"Kel, I just changed the conditions on your apprenticeship." Kel panicked. _Oh no! She can't be jealous can she? She won't take it back right? I need this. I can't just have blown it! Stupid Kel! You wrecked it. You-_

Alanna interrupted Kel's thoughts. "Please, teach me how to use that thing."

Kel was caught of guard and laughed suddenly, which snapped the tension. She bowed deeply to her idol. "I would be honored to."

Alanna laughed and grabbed Kel's hand, towing her out of the courtyard. "Kel, we are going to have fun."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel and Alanna did have fun. Kel learned about fighting and commanding, while her respect for the King's Champion grew each and everyday. She learned to live with Alanna's constant mood changes and violent temper. During the lady knight's rants and raves, Kel donned her Yamani face and waited for the storm to pass.

Kel also became fast friends with Hakuin. The patient man matched her temperament, and was one of the few that could make her laugh. He was also the only other man that her irritable horse would trust.

Kel had acquired Peachblossom from Stefan, the holster in Corus. Although Alanna had refused to return to the capital, she had contacted Stefan to bring her new standard bearer a proper steed. Though Stefan had brought a different horse for Kel, Kel had taken pity on the horse he was taking to a nearby farm. Now Peachblossom was just one of the crew. Alanna despised him, but as only Kel cared for him, Alanna was content to simply grumble under her breath.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was four years after Kel's savior showed up at Mindelan. Alanna approached Kel somewhat cautiously.

"Kel, our plans have changed. We're going to stop at Pirate's Swoop next."

"Okay." Kel wondered why Alanna looked so nervous. They had stopped at Pirate's Swoop before, and stayed long enough for her to become fast friends with Alanna's children. "Why?"

"Oh, well you see I'm doing a favor for my old friend the Duke of Queenscove. His son was becoming a healer, but now he's a page, well actually becoming a squire but his father doesn't like that and he wants him to become a healer, and…" Kel raised an eyebrow. Alanna rarely rambled on without making sense.

Alanna seemed to realize how little sense she was making. "Well, the Duke wants me to take his son Nealan as a squire." She took in Kel's astonished expression. "I know, I've never taken a squire, but I love his father, and he really wants Neal to learn some healing, and I can teach him."

"Oh," Kel donned her blank Yamani face. _I am a stone, I am a stone._ "Okay."

Alanna squinted at her face. "Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"Yeah sure." Kel smiled briefly and then walked away to Peachblossom. _So she needs a squire. Am I not doing well enough? Oh I'm sure that's not it. I think. But this will really be rubbing my failure in my face. This boy, he's not even all squire, he's trying to be a healer too. He gets to be two things, and I can't even be one. I-_

Kel heard someone calling her name. Blanking her face once again she went to go assist Hakuin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well I hope that satisfies. I'm still trying to get the groundwork in. But next chapter I get to bring in a certain Meathead! Yay! Yes, this will be KN. Majorly KN. Because Neal is amazing! So **review review review** for lots of fluffy moments! And maybe even a plot!

Kisses!

PrincessPeach


	3. Books?

I love my reviewers! I got so many good ones that I have to respond personally! 

Bbllgirl4ever- hope life gets better! And I've decided that there will be a plot. Eventually. When I decide what it is.

Arcadia- Thank You!

Lady-of-tormentdeath- thanks. And if I ever get enough energy I'll redo that.

FanFictionFantom- Glad you like KN, I do too!

Scottish Wish- Me too! This kinda has some fluffy moments but there will be some to come.

Jturtle- You read my mind!

Lady Knight 1512- I have nothing to say except that I love you for your faithful, helpful, and complimentary reviewing! Kisses!

DarkMoon- I'm sorry, but this will be KN, but I'm thinking that I might do a variation later with another pairing. I'm sorry!

Soccerchick-08 – wow that was a great review thanks! You have a ton of great advice that I will make sure to follow. I hope that I live up to your expectations! I'd appreciate any more advice!

Pussin Boots- blushes and here's you're longer chappie

Flower Kid- ….I think that's a compliment…

Disclaimer: Duh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel walked into the stables of Pirate's Swoop, holding the reins to Peachblossom and Darkmoon. She was planning on grooming and feeding both horses, but the stable boy accosted her as soon as she entered the door.

"I'll take those, milady." The boy bowed and had the reins out of her hands in a second. About to protest, Kel thought better of it. _A chance to relax would be nice. And I have to look nice tonight. Alanna is insisting that I give a good impression to her new squire and his father._ Kel decided that this boy was a blessing. Instead of wearing the afternoon away with mud and horses, she could start on her workout, and have time to get thoroughly clean before dinner.

That being decided, Kel strolled out to the practice fields in the Swoop's courtyard. She expected them to be deserted, as none of Alanna's children were home and the baron had Alanna firmly locked into his room. So Kel was mildly surprised to find a young man in the center of a practice court, swinging a sword. Kel pursed her lips as she examined his style. He was loose, and his blade was less controlled than either Kel or Alanna. However, she could tell that he was strong; the power in each stroke was evident even from this distance.

She crouched in the court adjacent to his, stretching while she watched him. Even with his looseness, she was forced to conclude that he possessed a fair amount of skill. After completing a particularly difficult pattern, he noticed her gaze and have her a quick grin. She was startled to see that his eyes were a brilliant green. She felt her breath catch as she gave him a small smile in return, and then turned back to her exercises.

Kel kicked and punched the air repeatedly, feeling the stress drown out of her. Despite her outside appearance, she was very nervous about meeting this Nealan of Queenscove. She knew that it was irrational to feel like she was being replaced, but she felt that way nonetheless. _Well, Alanna knows him_, she tried to reassure herself._ And Alanna wouldn't pick anyone who was mean or worthless as a squire._ Kel knew that the lady knight had a bit of a temper. Kel finally relaxed with the physical activity, and her mind entered a peaceful place.

Because of this total peacefulness, Kel was scared out of her mind when a whistle came from behind her. She jumped about a mile high, and spun quickly to face the person behind her. Unconsciously her hands clenched into fists.

"Whoa, calm down." The green-eyed youth held his palms out, proving his good intentions. "I promise I won't bite." He smiled charmingly at her. She simply eyed him calmly. His smile lengthened as he laughed. "That was quite a jump I have to say. Were you planning on sprouting wings and feathers and flying away with the birdies?"

Kel just looked at him. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yes. Well, not really. I mean, I wanted to congratulate you. Those were some pretty sophisticated moves you were doing. Are you a student in shang?"

"No. But my teacher learned from a shang master so I've learned some of it." Kel answered his question, but initiated no other topics, hoping that he would leave and let her finish her exercises. He seemed decent, but she didn't trust men since her dismissal as a page, and she wasn't about to start with this one.

The man didn't seem to get the hint. "Oh. So your teacher is making you do these practice?"

"No, I'm doing this on my own accord." Kel was starting to get impatient and covered her expression with her Yamani face.

She was startled when the young man's mouth dropped open at this simple statement. _Did I say something unusual?_ _He looks…stunned._ The emerald eyes were now looked a bit shocked.

"You mean- you WANT to do that work? You're CHOOSING to acquire those bruises?"

Kel looked at him for a second, perplexed, then answered, "… yeah."

He stared at her for another second and then asked hesitantly, "are you sure that you're not insane?" She leveled a glance at him. "Well, no I guess not. But why would you do that? Wouldn't you rather be reading a nice book?"

Kel thought that this boy had it all mixed up; he was the crazy one, not her. _A book?_ She looked at him incredulously. "Why would I want to read a book?"

"Why? That's like asking why the sun shines." He threw a hand dramatically over his heart. "Books are the nature of our being, the explanations of our lives. We can understand the future through understanding the past, and analyze human behavior emotions, and-"

Mercifully he was cut off by a man at the edge of the yard calling to him. Otherwise his future would have probably included a bloody nose from Kel's fist. All that blather about books and history. Kel didn't understand it. As a male, he could fight, and no one would call him a slut just trying to get laid. She was only a standard bearer, but the conservatives trying to find her ulterior reasons had already berated her constantly. Maybe they consider the reason of trying to prove the sexist people like themselves wrong. But this boy could fight, without hearing all of that. And he chose to sit in his room and read. Kel shook her head at the folly. As she put her weapons away she decided that men in general-with the exception of the baron, Alan, Thom, and Hakuin-were all just stupid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel looked at Alanna, shaking her head vehemently.

"There is no way that I will ever wear that." She emphasized 'that,' stabbing her finger into the green fabric of the dress lying on her bed.

Alanna grinned evilly back at her. "Oh yes you will dear Keladry. We couldn't have you looking shabby while meeting the Duke."

"Of course not," Kel agreed with her. "Therefore, I will wear a beautifully crisp and clean silk tunic over an equally immaculate shirt and breeches."

"No you will not." Alanna was laughing as she said this. _Laughing at ME, _thought Kel. _This is just cruel._ Alanna continued, "you will not be ashamed to show that Duke that you are female. You will be proud of it."

Kel wanted to scream in protest. That was not what this was about. She wasn't ashamed, she just wanted to be comfortable and not appear to be one of those Court dolls. But Alanna wasn't done yet, and Kel watched warily as the knight planted her hands on her hips.

"Look Kel. I know what you're saying. But I want you to look good for this, and will except no excuse. I have high standards. So you will appear at the dinner wearing that. Besides," she smiled, "it looks good on you. Show off that skin before it becomes wrinkled and scarred like mine."

Kel scowled as Alanna flounced out of the room. She knew that Alanna hadn't been able to dress pretty during her youth because she had been trying to appear to be a boy. Kel also wished that Alanna wouldn't take it out on Kel. However, Kel knew that Alanna would never change her mind. Once the king's champion got an idea into her head, it was impossible to dislodge. So Kel sighed as she walked over to her bed and picked up the gown.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

At first glance, Keladry of Mindelan appeared rather comical. Her dress was beautiful and stylish and flattered her figure. It was obvious however that 'beautiful' and 'stylish' were not adjectives that the girl cared for. She had taken pains to make those characteristics end at her dress. She hadn't wanted to upset Alanna, so she was clean, but her hair was loose and flowed down past her shoulders. The rest of her was unadorned with jewels, and her stance suggested that any compliment would be shoved back down the throat of the charmer.

The baron almost laughed when he saw her striding down the hallway. He had always liked feisty girls, and at this particular second, Keladry reminded him strongly of his own wife Alanna.

"Keladry," George bowed and held out his arm.

Kel, after grimacing at the formal gesture set her hand on his arm. She asked him "Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests instead of escorting me?"

He grinned mildly back. "Alanna was afraid that you might, ah, miss the dining hall on your way to dinner."

Kel laughed. "She didn't trust me to come. Figures. I wouldn't trust myself either. Although I would have come up with a better excuse."

She and George proceeded to the dining hall, while Kel tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _I can't believe that I'm this nervous!_

A servant pushed open the doors, and Kel, accompanied by George, strolled in. Kel's eyes nervously sought out the new squire. Mentally she checked off Alanna, who was glaring at her, and then the man with gray hair sitting across from her. That left the head of brown hair whose back was turned.

The graying man-Kel assumed that he was the Duke-noticed their entrance and greeted them. "George! And Keladry of Mindelan, I believe."

Kel smiled anxiously. "Yes." She curtsied. "And you must be the Duke of Queenscove."

He nodded his ascent. "Indeed. And may I present my son Neal?"

At this comment Brown Hair rose and bowed, finally facing Kel. The first thing she noticed were his bright green eyes.

"You!"

>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well, I had a long enough note above, but again, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. My life has become incredibly stressful, and your wonderful reviews keep me going. Oh wow I'm getting emotional. But really from the bottom of my heart.

**Thanks**

Love always and forever, PrincessPeach


	4. Keep your Enemies Closer

Ooooh you all should be incredibly proud of me! I have managed 2 updates in 2 days! Granted, they are in different stories, but hey, I need some variety in my life! So be happy and review! And to those that did make my life wonderful by reviewing:

Chisakami Saiyuki: Here's your update! And I'm really glad that you like it!

Dreamerdoll: I updated soon! I hope that this reaches your expectations.

Orliluver1137: Thank you!

Lady Knight 1512: You are amazing, how loyal you are to reviewing my stories! I really hope you like this and thanks so so much for your support!

Seelie: Um, thanks! (at least, I think that that was a compliment)

Arcadia: thanks so much! I posted! Now may I eat? I'm feeling a bit faint.

Virgo: I'm glad you feel that way! I do try to be original.

FanFictionFantom: You rock for reviewing all my chappies and I love you for it! Go KN!

Lady-of-tormentdeath: They will hook up. Eventually. And I'm glad.

Flower Kid: I'm glad you love books! They really are amazing. Without them, life would be so dull…

HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy: I heart Neal too!

Scottish Wish: …. What is derby week? And thank you.

On to the disclaimer: Not. Mine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"May I present my son Neal?"

At this comment Brown Hair rose and bowed, finally facing Kel. The first things that she noticed were his bright green eyes.

"You!"

Kel blinked at this Nealan's sudden outburst. She understood his shock, of course, she was in the midst of shoving her gaping mouth closed, but had he never learned to hide his emotions. Well, apparently not, as he continued rambling on.

"I mean, I guess that that makes sense, from what I saw of you out at the practice courts. And the historian Delsus used to write that female fighters had a certain…"

Kel narrowed her eyes at him. He was talking about the stupid books again. And these were the types of men that they wanted as knights? She was thoroughly relieved when the Duke reached up and smacked the top of Nealan's head.

"Neal. You can stop talking to yourself now and introduce yourself to the nice girl in front of you."

Nealan visibly shook himself and turned to Kel, who smiled slightly at his obvious embarrassment. He bowed deeply, waving his hands around dramatically. "My dear, please forgive my indiscretion. I am Squire Neal of Queenscove. But," here he trailed off miserably, "I'm sure that you already knew that. Alanna must have told you and all, so…"

Kel put him out of his misery by cutting off his introduction with a mocking curtsy. "The honor is all mine Nealan."

Neal grimaced. "Please, gentle lady, it is Neal. Not Nealan."

"Of course. And I am Kel."

"Oh beauteous maiden, I could never address you so informally." Here his flailing hands almost knocked over a wine glass. _This boy certainly has a flair for the dramatic_, thought Kel.

"Then I will be forced to call you Nealan oh strong squire."

She turned on her heel and proceeded to her seat, her skirts flouncing after her. She could feel her dislike for the boy choking her. _What does he think he is doing? He deserves to be placed as a host somewhere to charm all the brainless girls that don't see through his phoniness._ Kel almost rolled her eyes as she observed Neal tripping over the carpet on his way to the table.

Kel sat quietly through the rest of the meal, avoiding Neal's attempts at conversation. She smiled politely and replied concisely to the questions that demanded an answer, and then fell back into silence. The rest of meal passed, and she returned to her room, wishing that this overly enthusiastic scholar had never entered her life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next time that Kel and Neal saw each other, the conditions were certainly less desirable. They were sitting in a room with Hakuin placed between them, listening to the ranting of a livid King's Champion. Alanna paced back and forth, her violet eyes snapping furiously.

"You two! I still cannot believe that you would behave so immaturely and stupidly. Picking a fight in front of all of Pirate's Swoop? What is your problem? Do you realize how stupid you look?" She gestured angrily at Neal's black eye and Kel's split lip. "Do you think that I don't have enough problems already without you two adding your sum? I'm being summoned north so that I can help out in the Scanran War. Of course this means I'll have to bring you two lummoxes, and I can't have you fighting. We'll have enough trouble fighting our enemies. I don't need you killing our friends as well."

Alanna vented more, as the two teenagers gaped at her. Their summons were news to them. And both had learned not to argue with the lady knight. They waited until she cooled down.

Finally Alanna sighed and glanced down at them. "I guess you'll learn the hard way. Go, get packed, we leave at dawn tomorrow." She left the room abruptly. Kel and Neal stared at each other for a second, wide-eyed. Finally Neal stuck his hand out.

"Look, I don't know why you hate me so much. I'm sorry for whatever I did. But this can't continue. I need Alanna to much to be kicked out." He looked at her expectantly.

Kel looked down at his hand then at his green eyes. Turning, she stalked away down the hall, leaving Neal alone with his out stretched arm. She was even angrier. _HE needs Alanna? Does he know what her help means to me? He would get another chance, just because he is a boy, and therefore superior. But I would be left alone; to marry some stupid court sop and wear dresses for the rest of my life? And he's worried about himself? Stupid selfish prig._

Sometimes it's funny how things make sense in your head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fingers of light were just beginning to creep over the sky when a group of horses assembled in the courtyard of Pirate's Swoop. On closer inspection on could observe one orange horse, one gold, one brown, and one gray. The man perched on the gray horse bore a pennant that displayed a lioness rearing. She was heading into battle.

The company rode long and hard for days. Although there was no immediate need, Alanna wanted to get there quickly, and there was nothing holding her back. Both Neal and Kel took care to cause no further disturbances. Either they avoided each other, or they talked in clipped, polite tones. Neither wanted to incur Alanna's wrath.

So they continued peacefully for several days. Finally they had traveled far enough so that they were only one or two days away from the Scanran border. They picked their way through dense woods, taking comfort in the silent solitude. That is, until Kel felt a slight wind brushing her arm, and then noticed the arrow continuing past her. Turning quickly she glimpsed movement in the trees, and a green-clad man was joined by 3 others.

"Raiders!"

Kel halted Peachblossom and sprung off, grabbing her glaive. She sprinted toward the nearest bandit, seeing a flurry of movement behind her. More raiders.

She quickly whirled her glaive, neatly slicing the first man's throat. Her blade shone as it rose again to bock the second man's sword. She dimly noticed Neal fighting the man beside her. Alanna and Hakuin were engaging the three bandits behind her. The raider in front of her sneered, and brought his sword up over his head, chopping down at her. She got there first, her glaive sinking deeply into his stomach. He stared at her for a moment before slowly crumpling to the ground. She turned to meet her next foe and found only Neal, a dead man at his feet. She smiled lightly at his disgusted face.

"Well. Who knew that our dear old sophisticated Nealan would ever get his blade so dirty." He turned to her, emerald eyes, sparking, and then threw himself at her. Kel braced herself for the following punch, fully prepared to roll with it. After a minute passed, she opened her eyes and glanced at him, and then past him. And arrow had sprouted on the tree behind which she had been standing moments before. Her befuddled mind took a second to contemplate the rarity of growing arrows before noticing the direction of Neal's gaze.

Alanna stood surrounded by three corpses, while Hakuin quickly shot an arrow into a tree. Kel was again puzzled at the purpose of shooting the tree, and was mildly surprised to see a man fall from the tree. Men didn't usually grow on trees either. After a few moments of deeper thought, she came to the conclusion that the bandit must have shot at her, and then been shot down by Hakuin. Which would mean that _Neal must have been trying to save me. Even though I've been nothing but mean to him ever since we met._ Dazed, Kel looked up into Neal's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Neal replied. Then he noticed that all of his limbs were still sprawled over hers, and scrambled up quickly. He extended a hand to her, trying to help her up. She put her palm in his and his fingers closed over hers, warm and comforting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Ahhh! I'm rubbish at writing battle scenes! But that's not the good part. It's just kinda necessary for this piece to have some semblance of a plot. Which is always a good thing. I don't really know if I rushed through that a little too quickly, but I want to get to all the nice fluffy stuff. Which is about to happen, if you can't tell from that ending. So please please please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**! You know, ther are 24 people on my author's alert list, so I should get 24 or more reviews right? Well logically. Then again, when does the real world make sense?

Till I get those encouraging and helpful reviews!

PrincessPeach

Oh! P.S. or whatever. Check out the fantastic amazing fantabulous magnificent dreamerdoll's writing! I'm her new beta and she rocks my socks!


	5. Not a Morning Person

A/N: I LOVE LOVE LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Thank you guys so much, you inspire me to continue, and help to restore my dwindling self-confidence. If ANY of you ever need anything from me I would be more than happy to oblige, just send me an email! And without further ado, onto replies:

Elerrina: I did too! Which is why I wrote this fanfic! Well, that and the fact that I wanted to try to write an original fic. And this seemed like a good idea.

Rockin Chick: Thank you! And may I just say that you are awesome to review my story?

Chisakami Saiyuki: **joins in jumping** yay! I agree. I guess this update wasn't exactly quick, but please believe me, I have been busy as hell and I just didn't have time **hangs head in shame** oh well, I hope that this lives up to expectations.

Lady Knight 1512: Fluff will come soon I promise!

HyperLittleCat: Hey you signed in this time! I'm sorry, but they had to fight It just had to happen. But now they will be happy.

Dreamerdoll: Yeah about those emails? Yeah, still not answered. Answer them!

Arcadia: Hey I have an idea! I'll eat and type at the same time! You know, just attach an extra hand… Hahaha anyway, thank you for your compliments, although they're somewhat warped, I love them!

FanFictionFantom: I'm glad you're amused. . I think that it has something to do with all of us writers trying to have a plot but feeling very unoriginal.

Stormy Writer: That was a TON of good advice! I think I'll have to give you the "most detailed reviewer" award. But yeah, I'm too lazy to change it now, but if I ever do go back to it, I will make sure to make that part clearer. Thank you so so so much for your reviews, and the way that you really think about each and every one of them.

Pussin Boots: I know that it's short! But I don't really have time to write more, and if I did, the updates wouldn't happen anywhere near as often!

Lady-of-tormentdeath: I know to both the length and the update. I'm just so busy! I get home at 9 each day, and homework has to take priority!

Virgo: Don't worry, I was planning on the friendship! But friends can still flirt!

Guacamole13: Fluff fluff fluff. It's coming! Soon! Maybe this chappie, maybe next, we'll see! But really soon!

Scottish Wish: Have fun at the race! Or if it already happened, I hope that you had a good time! I know that this update wasn't soon! I'm sorry!

Ok, before I get to the chapter, I have two important things to address:

1) I know that I didn't update quickly! Try balancing water polo, band, theater, and three physical therapy visits (for my knee) a week and see how much time you have to write! So please please don't get mad! I really am sorry!

2) Kel is going to be a little different! You see, because she spent the four years with Alanna, and not getting treated like an inferior whore, she is a little more relaxed. Sure she still has her Yamani mask, but she is a little more open to jokes and teasing than she was. So feel free to tell me about her being out of character, but don't say that I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: All TPs. Can I make this one count for all of the other chappies as well? This is kinda getting old…

And FINALLY onto the story.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel loosely gripped Peachblossom's reins as she pondered the events of that afternoon. Plenty had happened since that fateful tackle. She, Neal, Alanna, and Hakuin had had to quickly bury the bandits. No matter how much they didn't like the men, all four of the company knew that they couldn't leave the bodies for the animals. So their departure had been delayed. Now Alanna led the group onwards in the gathering dusk, with Hakuin taking up the rear, his dark eyes piercing the shadowy woods. Neal rode aloof, steering clear of the girl who had avoided him since the attack. Kel fingered the leather in her hands. There was plenty for her mind to think about. So why did it keep coming back to Neal?

Images besieged her mind. She saw his kindness and sensitivity as he saved her. She felt his warm hand grip hers, offering more than just a hand up. He offered friendship, a mending of their previously awkward relationship. He was willing to try a new and better companionship. And, semi-consciously, she had accepted, only to put distance between them once again.

Kel tried to think about what had caused the distance in the first place. Had she done it, through her extended rudeness? She thought back to that first meeting, searching for some flaw that he had exhibited, a reason that she would have to hate him. Yet the harder she looked, the clearer it became that she had done it. Her coolness had chased him away. And now, he had tried to reach out, and she had cut him off again. It was her turn to extend a hand.

So she did.

Flicking her reins, she caught up to Neal. He looked surprised to see her next to him, and looked at her questioningly. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at her waiting for her to speak.

Kel licked her lips. She knew that she had to say something, but she was afraid to admit her own failings. She tried to gather the courage to speak her mind. Shaking, she opened her mouth.

"Thank you."

Neal's second eyebrow rose in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you. For saving me. I, I, I really appreciate it." There. She had said it.

But Neal didn't understand. "No problem milady." He turned back to gaze at his steed's back. He obviously thought that she was just trying to remedy her debt. That she hadn't meant it. So Kel needed to say more.

"Neal. I mean it. You didn't need to save me. There was no reason that you should have wanted to. I've been so mean to you and I'm sorry. I guess-"

She paused, meaning to stop there. Neal's brows were now furrowed, and he motioned for her to continue.

"Well, you don't understand what it's like. Knowing that all you have is one chance. And knowing that most of the people that you meet want you to fail. It's hard to deal with. And when you came and took away the one person that believed in me I think that I grew defensive. However, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She looked down, ashamed at her past actions. However Neal's voice made her look at him again.

"Kel," he said, looking her directly in the eyes. "I understand. I promise that I will never take Alanna away from you. And just to let you know, I am in the minority that wants you to succeed. And," suddenly he grinned, "I'm pretty sure that you will. I've seen you fight. You have a bright future! Maybe you'll even help me out."

Kel laughed, and, finally, everything was all right. She turned to her new friend Neal. "So you wanted to be a healer? Why did you quit?"

Neal answered, and their small talk soon became a full-fledged conversation.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alanna listened to two youth behind her. They discussed everything, from history to future to ethics to fighting styles. She smiled. She had understood Kel's bitterness. However, she had known more than Kel had about Neal. His father had told her of Neal's loneliness, how the other boys in his level. Oh, he had had some friends, but for the most part he had had no support. She had hoped that these two kids, each struggling for a different reason, would help each other. She grinned as she heard a timid chuckle from Kel joined by loud, rambunctious, masculine laughter from Neal. She enjoyed the continuous conversation that lasted deep into the night until they finally reached the fort. She sighed contentedly as she fell into her bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel woke early to birdcalls. Sunshine was just beginning to creep through her curtains, and she sat up, groaning. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep due to their late arrival. Still, she knew that now that she was awake, her body would refuse to succumb to sleep once more. She decided to use the time before breakfast for some pattern dances. Grabbing her glaive, she headed toward the practice courts, pausing as she passed Neal's door. _I know that he's trying to get serious about being a knight. Maybe he wants to come._ She took one fist and rapped at Neal's door.

"Neal?"

An intelligible noise came floating back to her.

"Neal!"

A load moan was emitted next. Then came an exclamation of, "what!"

"Neal, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to weapons practice with me."

"What time is it?"

Kel sighed impatiently. "I don't know. And hour after dawn?"

An anguished exclamation was followed by, "and you woke me up!"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to work out before breakfast."

"Ahh. You are a crazy girl! Leave me alone!" The last word was muffled against a pillow.

Kel shrugged and continued on her way. _I guess he's not a morning person._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the morning neared afternoon, a freshly showered Kel made her way to breakfast. She was feeling exhilarated due to the beautiful morning, and the exercise had made her feel alive. However, her wonderful happiness was accompanied with a biting hunger.

She entered the mess and let her eyes gaze around the room. A tousled Lioness yawned next to a large, very large, man. A man known to some as the Commander of the King's Own. She knew him as simply Raoul. They had become close during the numerous time that she and Alanna had been called to assist him and his troops. Kel liked him. He had always treated her with respect.

Hakuin sat chatting with other men that looked like they belonged to the King's Own. She grinned as one of them with dancing blue eyes waved her over. She had also met Domitan of Masbolle during Alanna's numerous stints with the King's Own. He had protected her as some of the men tried to harass her. Instead he joked around with her, until she forgot her humiliation. It was because of him that she had made so many friends in the King's Own. He had also taught her many tricks with knives, which she had been forced to use quite a few times. All in all, she was delighted to see him, her adopted big brother.

"Dom!"

""Hey Kel! Come sit with us!"

She answered his question by sliding in across from him, and they were busily engaged talking when Dom noticed a presence over Kel's shoulder. He grinned.

"Meathead!"

Kel quickly glanced back and saw a sleepy Neal standing behind her, glaring at Dom.

"The name is Neal, Dom. I would think someone related to me would know that."

Dom laughed as Kel looked confusedly at Neal. "You guys are related?"

Neal narrowed his eyes as he sat down next to Kel. "Unfortunately. I am ashamed to admit that I am cousins with this disrespectful lout." He filled his fork with food and stared at it for a few seconds, before another thought dawned on him. "Wait. How you YOU two know each other?"

Dom tousled Kel's hair as he replied, "I'm her older brother. Or at least, I pretend to be."

Kel scowled as she flattened her hair. She looked at Neal's still stationary fork, then at his plate. Pastries filled one section of it, leaving the rest of the tray vacant.

"Neal, is that all you're eating?"

Neal blinked and rubbed his face. "Yes."

"And you want to be a knight?" Kel heaped the remainder of her fruit onto his plate and gave him an evil grin. "Eat up." She waved goodbye to Dom and went back to her rooms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Okay, I know that you all will ask this and be all worried. THIS IS A KN STORY. Dom is, and will remain, her big brother. He'll just add a little spice. And about the lack of fluff, as Virgo says, they have to be friends before they can be lovers. First friends, then flirtatious friends, then more. Yay! Also, I've had some reiveiws for some chapters saying that they're not as funny as the other chapters. Are my stories really that funny? I mean, I try to include some humor… But it's not like a comedy or anything. Is it? Anywho.

**Please please please REVIEW! I would really really appreciate it.**

Love till next time!

PrincessPeach


	6. Show Your Strength

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my life is insane with work and volunteering. And when I'm not doing that, I'm up at my cottage on Lake Michigan, which has no internet service, making it difficult to update. But thank you all so so so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Here's your next chapter!

Replies!

Fic Slayer: I know that it has possibilities and that I'm just staying with the boring KN and whatever, but I'm a sap for that stuff!

Chisakami Saiyuki: Sorry this took a while. But yay for more right?

WolfdemonGrl: I love Dom too! He's just way too old for Kel! And I love Neal more!

Lady Knight 1512: Well thanks for 2 reviews! I love their relationship too! And I hate Dom as a love interest! I mean, then you have to hurt his feelings! And you can't do that to Dom! He's too sweet! You just can't! And thank you always for your support and compliments.

VinnieRoxyFrankie: Thank you! And I love your story too! If you didn't notice from all the complimentary reviews and adding to favorites list and all.

Lady-of-tormentdeath: Have I ever told you that your name kinda creeps me out? No? Well it's not that bad, just kinda… dark. And it's so against every review from you that I've received, cuz they're all really nice and make me go all fuzzy inside!

Guacamole13: Thank you! You deserve cookies for your happy reviews!

FanFictionFan: I hope I won't start going too fast!

Arcadia: Thank you, as always your reviews cheer me up and I love you for that!

Stormy Winter: Yay for healthy fruit! I'm glad that you think that Neal is in character, I do my best. I'm glad I use natural humor; I just didn't realize that I did. Yeah, that was a typo. Sorry! I really should proofread these more I just want to get them up quickly! And no, I'm not superwoman or even close. I just love to write, and I love to receive reviews. Thanks for the offer, and if I ever need anything, I will take you up on it.

Virgo: Oooh good idea! You are valuable!

Pussin Boots: We shall see!

Piglet12345: I didn't abandon the story! I had writers block, and then I was busy, and then… well then I wrote this. But thank you for your review! It really made me quick about updating this as soon as I got home and was reconnected with high speed internet. (dial-up and uploading do not go together). And English accents are cool! Compared to Americans like me who drawl and spin words together and whatever. Do you like American accents then? Where in England are you from? Do you think that this reply is long enough:)

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I. Am. Not. Tamora. Pierce. If this is a shock to any of you, then I suggest that you return to a little place that I like to call reality. It's really a nice place to live in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel rummaged in her breeches pockets, eventually coming up with an apple. Looking longingly at the ruddy fruit she sighed, and then handed the succulent morsel over to her horse. Peachblossom took little opportunity to appreciate the beauty of the apple, and devoured it in seconds, leaving only great gobs of spit. Kel smiled affectionately at her horse before picking up a brush and brushing out the snarls in his hair. She was in her own little world when she interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," drawled an ever-dramatic Neal.

Kel blinked at him. "Hiding?"

Neal snorted. "Don't deny it. I know a rebuff when I see it. Here I am, your friend, feverishly reading away for your sake only, and I finally uncover some interesting information and you're hiding from me."

Kel widened her eyes. "Oh no! How could I be so irresponsible! Of course, looking after my horse could never be as important as some facts that have been hiding away in a book for years, and will remain hidden there for years to come."

"Are you mocking me?" Neal gasped in mock outrage. "This is very important! You see, the philosopher Gadrien, who lived about seven hundred years ago, when female knights still lived had some intriguing remarks on the subject of feminine fighting styles and clothing…"

Kel rolled her eyes as Neal rambled unintelligibly and sword work and fashion styles. _Oh no, here he goes again. I have to find a way to stop him!_ She looked at Peachblossom, who was gazing menacingly at Neal. She walked up close to the horse as Neal continued lecturing. Softly, Kel whispered in Peachblossom's ear. "Please bite him."

Neal paused, aware that his audience was less than completely absorbed, and faced the advancing Peachblossom. He lurched backwards just as Peachblossom's neck whipped out, and tumbled into the bench behind him. The bench in turn, fell over, turning Neal onto his backside. The legs of the bench sprung upwards, and one of them caught Kel in the right knee and twisted her leg around. (A/N: For all of you picky readers, the bench was relatively long and reached over to where Peachblossom had just stood) Kel gasped at the impact and fell to the floor, clutching her ankle.

Neal was unhurt and sprung up right away. He looked confusedly at the spot where Kel had previously stood, then noticed her position on the ground.

"Kel! Are you ok?" Neal knelt down next to her, noting her pale face.

She tried to smile, coming up with more of a grimace. "I'm fine. I think- I think I sprained my ankle. But I'm okay," She held up a hand, silently requesting assistance getting up.

Neal raised an eyebrow doubtingly, but knew better than to ague with her. He extended a hand and grasped hers firmly, pulling her into a standing position. He let go allowing her to stand on her own. Kel rested her weight on her left leg, then tried to take a step. As she transferred the weight she felt a sharp pain and collapsed once again.

"Maybe the sprain is worse than I thought."

"Maybe," Neal allowed, smiling wryly. He pulled her up again, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Here, lean on me. We've got to get you to the healers."

Kel shook her head. "No, I don't need a healer."

Neal glanced at her incredulously. "Kel, you can hardly walk. You need to be healed."

"No. Help me back to my rooms." As he opened his mouth to refuse, she added, "Please Neal."

Neal shook his head at her folly, but assisted her back to her rooms. On their way they passed Dom, who looked concerned and offered to help, but Kel turned him down, saying, "I already look distressed enough. Any more help and I might as well grow my hair out and retire to an incredibly high tower." She was referring to a popular children's story. Dom smiled and shook his head, allowing the pair to pass. Neither noticed him gazing at them as they continued to Kel's rooms.

After Kel was laid out on the bed, Neal stood. "Kel, it's dinner and I'm starving. I'm going to go get food." He pushed her down as she started to get up. "You stay here. I'll bring you something to eat. Maybe some bloody vegetables or something. But when I get back, you are going to explain to me exactly why you can't get healed."

Kel nodded and slipped back onto her bed, and Neal strolled out, gently closing the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Neal returned he had gained two trays of food and lost a fair bit of his anger. The remaining fury had simmered into an emotion more recognizable as irritation. Both time and human support had calmed him down. The most soothing fact being Lady Alanna's reassurance that she would stop by Kel's rooms later that night. Lord Raoul's sympathetic glance had also calmed Neal. Dom's thoughtful gaze, however, had only managed to make Neal nervous. He wondered what was going on behind those impenetrable cerulean eyes.

Neal shook himself back to reality and placed one tray in front of Kel, then inquired, "So why exactly can't you be healed? Is it some religious vow? Or do you fight it? Or does magic hurt you somehow?" He paused for her to answer, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Kel sighed. "No, it's not any of those reasons."

"What other reason is there?" asked Neal, looking strangely at Kel. One of his eyebrows was cocked in confusion.

"Well," started Kel. "You know that I spent most of my childhood in the Yamani Isles." Neal nodded. "In the Yamani Isles, fighters are encouraged to not accept healings."

Neal widened his eyes, bringing his other eyebrow up as well. "…Why?"

"To need a healing shows weakness. If you are in battle and you get wounded, you will have to continue fighting through the pain. So, you train for that stamina by not ever accepting a healing. It shows your strength."

Neal's eyes popped and his mouth dropped open. "You're not letting me heal you because someday you MIGHT have to fight wounded? It's not enough that you're in pain during that battle; you have to suffer through all other pain. Do you really think that you can train your body to not feel pain?"

"Yes," said Kel, sticking out her upper lip stubbornly.

Neal shook his head, murmuring under his breath. Kel caught the words "Yamanis," "crazy," and "stupid" floating through his grumblings. He had just opened his mouth to further berate her when Alanna came bustling in.

"Hello Kel. Neal told me that you hurt your ankle."

Kel glared at Neal. _Why does he have to have such a big mouth?_ Finally she sighed. "Yes, I did."

Alanna smiled sympathetically. "But it is feeling better now right? Neal did heal it for you?"

Neal shook his head angrily as Kel tentatively said, "No."

Alanna frowned. "Why not?"

Before Kel could answer, Neal burst in. "She thinks that it shows strength to suffer through pain."

Alanna's frown deepened, and she looked questionably at Kel. "Really?"

Kel nodded. "Lady Alanna, in the Yamani Isles, they don't encourage healings because it shows that pain is a weakness. You need to be strong and deal with the pain, just like you would have to in battle."

Neal was about to break in with another disparaging comment, but Alanna held up a hand. "Kel, I understand that completely. However, the Scanrans are rapidly approaching and should be here in a few days. As my standard bearer you are required to do all that you can to protect me. I trust that you are able to do just that. After four years with me, your fighting skills are very good, and you manage yourself with calm ease in the face of battle. But to be able to do your duty to me, you need to be in top fighting condition. You cannot be lame at the beginning. I hope that you will consider your duty to me and rethink your standards on this issue just this once."

Kel looked at Alanna for a long minute. The wheels in her head were spinning._ I owe Lady Alanna everything. She has helped me live out my dream. And she needs me to do this. I owe her at least this much._ Kel nodded her ascent and Alanna smiled.

"Good," the lady knight said. "I will leave Neal here to work on your ankle. I am going to a meeting, and then I hope to go to sleep early. Kel, Neal, have a great night. I will see you tomorrow morning." She left the room.

Neal smiled at Kel, and then took her ankle in his hands. She watched as emerald fire flowed into her flesh and felt a cooling sensation. She closed her eyes as Neal concentrated on mending the inflamed muscles and ligaments. Neal worked steadily and quickly, and finally restored everything back to normal. When he opened his eyes, Kel was asleep and breathing quietly. Neal gently arranged a blanket around her sleeping form and smoothed her hair away from her forehead. Then he left, closing the door softly. He didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows outside of the door, watching him. Dom waited until Neal was gone, and then retired to his room to think over the events that he had just witnessed. (A/N: I kind of think that this makes Dom sound evil, but he's not, I swear! He's just mischievous.)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: I have a plot! It's not actually apparent yet, but it will be shown in the next chapter! Which should be put up pretty soon as I know what I'm going to write! This is the first time that I've thought about a fanfic before I actually sit down to my computer to write it! It's funny, because I know all of these people talk about having a basic outline and thinking of a plot before they write the story. I just let the story go where it wants to go, and depending on my mood the plot shifts. I don't know, maybe that means I'm a bad author. Anyways, about this plot business, I'd appreciate a little advice. See the easiest thing would be to have an unidentified (as in you don't get to know yet) person get taken hostage. This is similar to my other story. However, hostage stories are much easier to write than war stories because I don't have to write battle scenes. But is that too repetitive? Otherwise I can make it more of a battle/war plot. But I do have some great ideas for the hostage! I only have good ideas for battle/war! So, I'd really appreciate any opinions and whatever! So yeah this author's note is getting long. But before I wrap up, I want to hear a cheer for my really long chapter! The fact that I'm stranded at a cottage on Lake Michigan surrounded by either water or corn fields (both of which are completely devoid of human contact and lack entertainment value) and have nothing else to do is beside the point. So yay!

Love always and always, and send me your opinion! Please!

PrincessPeach


End file.
